It has long been recognized that for purposes of sanitation commode seats should be raised when not in use. In public toilets particularly, the need has long existed for a suitable self-raising commode seats.
Many attempts have been made to supply a seat of this general character, but these attempts have resulted in seats which require alterations to the existing commode and which rise quickly striking the user when departing from the commode. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a self-raising commode seat that is connectable to standard commodes. It would be a further benefit to have a self-raising commode seat that has a dampening mechanism for slowing the rising action of the seat preventing the seat from striking a user. It would be a still further benefit to have a self-raising commode seat which is inexpensive and dependable.